


Not some pavlovian type of shit

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Human everyone else, I'm Serious, M/M, Mating does not have a sexual connotation in this, Mentions of dead animals, OT7 are dorks, Sleepovers, This isn't abo so if that's what you're hoping for then get your ass outta here, Were-Creatures, Wonkyun, but everything against Watson, no real animals were hurt in the making of this fic, nothing against Pavlov, otherwise enjoy, side showki - Freeform, werewolf!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “But it doesn't make sense, you shouldn't be able to imprint on a male.”“You don’t tell me.”Or where werewolf Changkyun imprints on his friend and lab partner: senior Lee Hoseok





	Not some pavlovian type of shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this uwu  
> -  
> A friend told me this can get a little confusing because there are OT7 dialogues, so here's their hair colors to help:  
> Changkyun: Beautiful Black  
> Hoseok: Fighter Silver and blue  
> Minhyuk: Jealousy Blond  
> Hyungwon: Jealousy Pink  
> Jooheon: Shine Forever White  
> Hyunwoo: Jealousy Brown  
> Kihyun: Dramarama Orange  
> (I swear I decided this on random, I didn't mean for each of them to have a different hair colour, it just happened)  
> -  
> This story is based on [The Heart Never Lies by Mcfly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgyuCTVvya4)! And written for my dear friend Jamie, who deserves only the best owo  
> It turned out to be much longer than I anticipated, like everything always does to me.  
> So once again this isn't proofread, and no one is surprised.  
> Please enjoy lmao

Changkyun hums as Hoseok grips onto the sleeve of his coat, trying positively hard to pretend he doesn’t care and doesn’t want to hold him in his arms and reassure him. That would be weird, very weird. Even weirder if you consider the fact they’re not even _together._

“Kyun-ah.” He starts, grimacing already, looking like he’s close to crying. “Can you do it, please? Please.” He stops to inhale slowly and carefully, as if trying to keep himself from tearing up. Changkyun would roll his eyes if he didn’t find it concerning. “I can’t do that. I just- I can’t do it. Please.”

The raven haired male takes him in for a second. He knows this is supposed to be done by both of them, and that doing it for him would be dishonest. _(So is giving him your notes._ Says a voice in the back of his mind, which he shushes.) But the wolf in him can’t make Hoseok go through it. It sees him as his mate, even if Changkyun knows that’s not what he is (yet), and it howls protectively every time Hoseok so much as whines, telling the younger it’s his responsibility to end whatever’s making him suffer.

Which means he’s gonna have to be the one to open the frog.

He grabs the blade, and Hoseok looks away with a choked sob.

 

*****

 

“I don’t wanna take this class anymore.” Hoseok sighs as they take off their coats and lab equipment by the lockers.

“You say that every time we have to go to the lab, hyung.” Changkyun points out. “Why don’t you just choose some other elective and ask for a transference?”

Hoseok glances at him for a brief moment, then looks down. He looks like a kicked puppy, and Changkyun feels the urge to lick at his mouth, then realizes that’s weird and humans don’t do that. He doesn’t _actually_ want to lick his hyung’s mouth. “I need this class for my major.”

“You’re an architecture major.” Points out the shorter. “Minhyuk-hyung himself told me your major doesn’t require chemistry.”

“Let’s get out of here, I don’t wanna be near this frog murder scene anymore.” The silver haired male complains, and starts walking out.

The younger rolls his eyes, but follows. He wouldn’t be able to stay in place even if he wanted to, the need to be near the older and make sure he’s okay almost stronger than Changkyun himself.

It sounds extreme, really, but what would be expected of an imprinting werewolf? He can’t help but feel infatuated by every little thing his silly hyung does, want to protect him at all costs. And one day mate him, if possible. Which is a fancy werewolf word for getting married. Changkyun does feel like the title ‘mate’ is nicer and more intimate than ‘husband’.

“I got a text from Kihyun.” Says the silver haired male, stopping on his tracks. He looks up at the younger through the blue highlights on his hair — Minhyuk’s idea. — “Philosophy class is cancelled. The professor had some stuff to deal with apparently.” He bites his lower lip and he looks at Changkyun. “So I’m gonna go home now.”

The younger tries to hide his discontent. Usually what helps him get by is knowing he’ll be seeing Hoseok again by the end of the day. “Be safe on your way home.” He tells him.

“I will.” Hoseok nods. He starts walking away after a smile and wave, but stops and turns back to Changkyun. “Hey, will you be busy after class?” He asks.

 _Hunting, yes._ “No.” Changkyun shrugs. _Getting you offers._ “Why?”

“Well, Kihyun is coming over to ours for a movie marathon, and we’re gonna make food together. Obviously Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are gonna be there too.” He chuckles. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come? And bring Jooheon! Minhyuk misses him.”

The ravenette nods. “Sure! I’ll come over after class.” He smiles.

Hoseok’s smile wins over his own, bright as a ray of sunshine. “Then I’ll see you tonight! Bring Jooheon and a plushie.”

“Jooheon-hyung is already my plushie.” He jokes.

“Minhyukie would love to differ.” Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows. “See you later.” He hugs him briefly before walking off. Changkyun waves at him, cheeks pink.

 _Such a manly werewolf, you._ The wolf growls, and he rolls his eyes at his own self bullying him.

He has two more classes before he’s free to go home. He tells Jooheon about going up to “The Lees” to watch some movies during their Statistics class, and when he leaves the campus he stops by his flat to drop off his stuff and take a quick shower. He can’t show up at his mat- Hoseok’s house smelling like sweat and chemicals from the lab.

Jooheon offers to pick him up on the way with an uber driver, which Changkyun happily accepts over taking the bus. They’re the last to arrive, and Minhyuk attaches himself to Jooheon the second he sees him.

“I’m so glad you guys came! I missed you. It’s been so long.” He cries, hugging Changkyun.

“It’s been a week.” Changkyun laughs.

“A week too long.” The older male sighs dramatically, clutching his chest. “Let’s go, I’m wiping the floor with Kihyun’s ass at Wii Sports.”

“I thought Kihyun-hyungie was good at Wii Sports.” Jooheon says, being dragged by the hand.

“He’s terrible, but Hyunwoo-hyung always lets him win and doesn’t let us tell him the truth.” He snickers.

“What does he get out of it?” Asks the youngest.

Jooheon shoots him a _look_.

“Oh.”

“You guys are here!” Hyungwon cheers from the couch.

“Right in time to see Minhyuk cheating at bowling.” Kihyun accuses, angrily pointing at the blond male while Hyunwoo seems to be trying to calm him down.

“What did we miss?” Changkyun asks.

“Nothing much, we just started playing.” Hyungwon tells him. “Kihyun’s about to find out.”

“Find out _what?”_ Asks the orange haired male, annoyed, missing the way Hyunwoo shakes his head to Hyungwon behind him.

“That I’m the ace here.” Minhyuk proudly announces, waving the Wii controller in his hand. “Get it? Ace?”

Kihyun squints at him, incredulous.

“That joke stopped being funny the third time you made it.” Hyungwon tells Minhyuk.

“Aw, come on, guys! I’m asexual! Ace! How is this not funny anymore?” He whines.

“It’s outdated.” Hyunwoo says.

“This is homophobic.”

“Everyone here is gay.” Hyungwon interjects.

“I’m bi.” Jooheon points out.

“Everyone here is gay.” He repeats. “The word you’re looking for is acephobic.”

“The word I’m looking for is bullying.” The blond mutters in annoyance.

“Where is Hoseok-hyung?” Changkyun frowns, already starting to worry irrationally.

“He’s dolling himself up.” Minhyuk shrugs. “I don’t know why though, this is merely a sleepover.”

“But no one’s sleeping over.” Adds Hyungwon.

“So you’re not staying?” Minhyuk pouts.

The younger rolls his eyes. “Sure, whatever.” He smiles.

“Your turn.” Kihyun says to Minhyuk, staring angrily at his score.

“I’m gonna go check on hyung.” Changkyun says to no one in particular as he walks off to his room. He raises his fist to knock, but the door opens, and he steps back, surprised. “H-hey.”

“Oh, hi! Have you been there the whole time?” Hoseok asks.

Changkyun blushes. “No! I was just about to knock, I just got here, me and Jooheon. I mean- Jooheon and I. I-”

“I’m just joking Changkyun-ah.” Hoseok reassures with a giggle, squeezing his arm.

The younger glares at him, but only half-heartedly.

They go back to the living room, where Minhyuk is jumping around cheering and Kihyun is glaring holes at him.

“Don’t be like that.” Hyunwoo pokes him on the side, which has the orange haired man jumping.

“Stop it.” He slaps the older’s hand away.

“No.” He does it again.

Jooheon does it too, and Kihyun moves away from them with his arms up, threateningly.

“Do you want to drink something?” Hoseok asks.

“What do you have?” The ravenette asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Many things.”

“Surprise me!” Changkyun shrugs.

“Be right back.” The older smiles as he walks to the kitchen. Changkyun watches him go with a smile on his lips, sitting on the arm of the couch.

“What movies are we watching? Jooheon asks, now sitting on the couch next to Minhyuk, who’s clinging to his arm like a puppy.

“We were thinking of watching Veronica.” Hyunwoo says.

The smile falls from Jooheon’s face, which has Kihyun laughing loudly.

“You mean that horror movie on Netflix? That’s not fair! Can’t we watch something else?! You _know_ I don’t like horror movies.”

“Here you go.” Hoseok comes back and hands Changkyun a plastic cup.

“Hyung! They want to make us watch a horror movie!” Jooheon cries to the older.

“I already said I’m not watching that movie!” Hoseok protests, already pouting like he does when he feels frustrated.

Changkyun smiles at the milk chocolate in his cup, and takes a sip of it.

“This is my house, so I get to choose the movie.” Minhyuk says.

“This is my house too!” Hoseok snaps back. “It’s not fair! You’re just using it as an excuse to cling onto Jooheon.”

“Hyung, you can cling on me while we watch a rom com, I promise.” Jooheon desperately says to Minhyuk, his tiny eyes wide in fear.

“Stop being such babies, you’ll be fine.”

“No! You have Hyunwoo to sleep over at your place, and Hyungwon’s gonna sleep over with Minhyuk. I’m the one who has to sleep alone!” Hoseok stomps his foot.

“I’ll sleep with you.” Changkyun says without missing a beat. “I mean… I can sleep over if you want.”

“What?! What about me?!” Jooheon yells.

“You can stay over too.” Hyungwon offers. “We don’t mind.”

The white haired male grimaces and shakes his head. “I don’t exactly want to be the third wheel, thanks.” He says.

“Ask Jackson if you can sleep at his place.” Hyunwoo suggests, wrapping an arm around Kihyun’s waist, who’s catching his breath from laughing too hard.

“I can do that.” Jooheon says with a much calmer expression. “Jackson’s my bud, he’ll take me in.”

“I thought _I_ was your bud!” Minhyuk says hurtfully.

“No, _I’m_ his bud.” Changkyun intervenes.

“You’re my bro.” Jooheon corrects the youngest. “Though I’ll think about it while I’m at Jackson’s because you’ve sided with them.” He threatens. “And _you,_ hyung, you lost the opportunity when you chose a horror movie just so you can cuddle Hyungwon-hyung when he sleeps with you.”

“So much drama.” Kihyun comments.

“Let’s go make popcorn.” Hyungwon suggests, ignoring his boyfriend’s pleads for him to stay and back him up, and enters the kitchen after Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

“Make it with extra butter!” Hoseok yells.

“And cheddar!” Minhyuk adds.

“And bacon!” Changkyun also yells.

“So you really are staying over with hyung?” Jooheon asks Changkyun.

“Oh, I don’t know.” He looks around, suddenly shy. “I don’t- I was only saying in case he didn’t wanna be alone. It was kinda stupid, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have-”

“You’re rambling.” Minhyuk points out, amused.

“No, no! Stay! I don’t wanna sleep alone. It wasn’t stupid.” Hoseok says. “Will you stay?”

Changkyun nods, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

Jooheon and Minhyuk share a look.

About eight hours later, he regrets it deeply.

The movie marathon doesn’t go horrible. They only watch Veronica after two Rom Coms, and then proceed to watch the fourth and fifth Harry Potter movies. Kihyun and Hyunwoo give Jooheon a ride to Jackson’s, and the four remaining males get ready and go to bed. Minhyuk has a double bed, just big enough to fit him and Hyungwon, who are both skinny, but Hoseok sleeps in a single one, and Changkyun has to lie on a mattress on the floor. He doesn’t care much, obviously, it would be painful for him to be in the same bed as Hoseok. His scent is already maddening when he’s on the floor next to his bed, he looks adorable while he sleeps. Changkyun wants to hold him, tell him he loves him, and that he’ll always be there if he needs him. He wants to bring him food and make him smile.

He can’t fall asleep. He doesn’t feel tired at all. His wolf wants to stay awake to protect their mate from possible intruders, and his ‘human’ — which is how he refers to the rational part of his brain in times like this — likes the sound of Hoseok’s calm breathing.

So in order to keep himself from going insane, both wolf and human, Changkyun slowly gets off the mattress, and leaves the room, and then the house. He turns into a giant grey wolf as soon as he steps outside, and starts running. He should’ve done this earlier, but the thought of being with his friends, of being with the silver haired male, was so much more enticing. Now he has to hunt at near 3 in the morning.

He comes back with a rabbit, holding the dead prey by the neck with his mouth. He puts it down on the front porch, and turns back into his human form, grabbing the clothes he had taken off, and goes back to bed, now able to relax. His wolf satisfied by the kill he brought for the “mate”.

The next morning, he wakes up to screaming.

“What the actual fuck?! How did this end up in here?! Oh my god, get rid of it!” The voice with a lisp shouts.

“How am _I_ supposed to know, hyung?” Minhyuk bites back. I was sleeping in the same house as you! I don’t know why the fuck there’s a dead rabbit on our porch.”

“The poor thing…” Hoseok cries.

Changkyun walks out of the room utterly confused. Has Hoseok not liked the gift he got him? Is he going to be rejected? Should he have found a deer? Maybe something much bigger? There aren’t much bigger animals around. Perhaps multiple small preys?

“What’s going on?” He asks, his voice an octave deeper due to sleep.

“Someone or something left a dead rabbit on our porch.” Minhyuk tells him.

“Um.” Changkyun grimaces.

“Why would anyone do this?” Hoseok whispers to himself. “The poor thing. I don’t wanna look at it anymore. Please take it away.” He says, walking back into the house. His expression a mixture of sadness and anger.

“I’ll throw it away.” Says the ravenette, walking towards the dead animal. _All that effort for nothing._

“No! We have to bury it.” Minhyuk says. “I’ll wake Wonie up.”

“Let’s give it a proper funeral.” Hoseok agrees. “I’ll get a shovel.”

Minhyuk hums on his way to the bedroom. “I didn't know we had a shovel.”

 

*****

 

“Hyung, this is not what I asked for.” Changkyun says as he looks down at the long object in Hoseok’s hand, being offered to him. He looks up and meets his eyes.

“But- But you asked for a pipette.” Hoseok says. “And this is a pipette.” He observes.

“This is a twenty five milliliters pipette. If we use that we might fuck up the whole thing.” The younger explains. “We need a five.”

Hoseok sighs and his shoulders drop. “Man. This is why my major is architecture.” He says, walking away.

 _And that’s why you don’t have to be here._ Changkyun thinks, watching as the bigger man tries to find the right sized tool. He smiles to himself. _But for some reason you still are._

“Is it this one?” Asks the taller as he walks back. He hands it to Changkyun and waits for an answer.

“Yes.” The younger smiles, not taking his eyes away from the petri dish and he takes the tool in hand, being able to tell it’s the right one by the size.

Hoseok watches as the younger practically does all the job, only assisting when asked to do something, like grabbing a testing tube or washing a beaker.

Changkyun’s having a hard time concentrating. The older is too close to him, his breath hitting his neck and his body brushing up against his own. The ravenette feels overwhelmed by the other male’s amazing scent, and eventually has to ask him to step away because he feels crowded. It’s a lie, obviously. Changkyun would be all over him if he could.

As he’s about to reach for a spatula, he notices the other man is staring right at him. He stares back for a few seconds before he feels his face heating up. “What?” He asks, feeling shy.

Hoseok then smiles, and Changkyun knows he’s up to no good.

The older moves closer to him with a stupid grin on his face. “Working in the lab and I’m thinking about safety.” He sings in a forced nasal voice.

Changkyun chuckles as he keeps going. The english is broken, but it makes him sound cuter.

“My gloves.” He sings, bringing his gloved hand to their line of sight, and the ravenette laughs harder. “They make me safe around chemicals.” He giggles. “My love.” Hoseok keeps going. “Tie back your hair and prep materials.” He touches the back of the younger’s neck as he says that, laughing, and runs his fingers through the black strands.

“We should be concentrating.” Changkyun interrupts. “Come on, pass me that spatula before I make you do this yourself.” He threatens. Hoseok does as he’s told with a chuckle.

Soon the class is over, and Changkyun offers to walk Hoseok to his next class, as he usually does. The older has complained about it before. He knows the ravenette’s next class is on the opposite end of campus, and claims this little thing they do after every chemistry class makes him feel like a high schooler instead of a twenty-five year old adult.

“You never told me if Jooheon recovered from the movie.” Hoseok points out as they walk side by side.

“He’s been sleeping in my room since he got back from Jackson’s.” Says the younger. “Yesterday he slept alone in his own bed so I’d say he’s okay now.” He laughs.

Hoseok shakes his head in glee. “He’s such a big baby.”

“You had me sleep over.” Changkyun reminds him.

“You offered, actually.”

He hasn’t got a comeback to that.

“Did I tell you Minhyuk asked me if Hyungwon could move in with us?” The older asks, face lightening up.

“Really?! That’s… Big. Wow. What did you say?” The younger looks ahead as he says that, not sure what exactly he should feel upon the information.

“I told him it’s okay. I love Hyungwon, and him and Minmoongie have been happier since they started dating.” He shrugs. “I’ll love having another friend around.”

“I’m happy for them.” The younger smiles. “This is it.” Changkyun says when they arrive at the classroom, like he always does.

“Seems like it is.” Hoseok says, as he always replies. “Do you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow?” He asks, which he rarely does.

Changkyun’s pleasantly surprised, and nods with a smile. “Sure! My treat.” He says.

“No. _My_ treat. I’m the one who’s inviting, and I’m the hyung.” Hoseok cuts him off.

 _But_ I’m _the one courting you._ The ravenette thinks. He can’t say that, though, so all he does is nod and accept his defeat. “I’ll see you later today, hyung.”

“Have a good class, Kkukkungie.” Hoseok waves him off.

Changkyun walks away with a smile. That nickname. A sibling nickname to the one he gave Minhyuk. Drunk Hoseok had claimed they’re both like puppies, and gave them both the petnames. Changkyun wonders if he knows how spot on he was when he said that back then.

 

*****

 

The next time Changkyun leaves a gift to Hoseok on the front porch, he makes sure not to kill anything. It feels stupid, a big ass grey wolf walking around with flowers in his mouth. He doesn’t really have a choice anyway. The target of his imprint doesn’t like being courted with food offers, so he’ll have to adapt. What Hoseok wants, he gets.

He watches as the older opens the door the next morning and sees them there. Still in his wolf form, hidden amongst the trees, watching the big smile on the older man’s face as he takes the bouquet in hands and takes them inside, his canine ears catching up on how he gushes to Minhyuk about having a secret admirer.

Changkyun walks off into the wilderness, missing Hoseok’s comment about hoping the flowers had been left by him.

 

*****

 

“Do you like flowers?” Hoseok asks, sitting across from him, holding his subway fifteen centimeters sandwich as if it was a preciosity.

Changkyun stops mid-chew. “What?”

“Flowers, do you like them?” The older repeats, licking off the sauce that’s trying to drip onto his hands. It shouldn’t look infatuating.

“I guess?” The younger answers. “Why do you ask?”

Hoseok stares at him for a long time. Changkyun stares back, marvelling on his beautiful fair skin and pretty plump lips, flushed cheeks and how his hair falls over his eyes, just how attractive his mate is. He snaps out of it when he realizes he’s thinking of the older as his mate again, and breaks the gaze to look down at his own sandwich.

“Just curious.” The older shrugs, and takes another bite of his food.

Changkyun doesn’t forget it, though, and he’s starting to freak out. Maybe he’s paranoid, yeah, and he might be overreacting a little.

 _Just a little._ He repeats over and over in his mind as he bangs on the front door like a maniac, waiting for the owner of the place to open up.

“Hyung! It’s me!” He calls out. “Hyung!”

The door opens, and the older male looks pissed. Changkyun doesn’t have the time to come up with a hypothesis to why the older could be annoyed by it, because he soon notices the way he smells.

“Is Kihyun-hyung over?” He asks quietly, as if that would erase any possibility of the orange haired male having heard anything, sharp ears like those could compete with Changkyun’s own.

“He’s asleep.” Hyunwoo says, rubbing his eyes with a hand and opening the door wider to let Changkyun in. “You’re lucky I tired him out or else you’d have some explanations to do.”

“Gross.” The ravenette grimaces. “Sorry about all the noise.”

“Did you run all the way over here?” The older asks, frowning at the younger male’s state, how heavily he’s panting.

“Kinda.” He nods.

Hyunwoo raises both eyebrows, but doesn’t question it. “What’s up?” He asks.

“I think Hoseok-hyung knows.” He breathes out. “He- He knows! And if he does know I don’t know what-”

Hyunwoo guides the younger male to the couch, and sits both of them on it, sighing. “Calm down. What makes you think he knows?”

Changkyun inhales deeply before opening up. “So I was hunting for him and leaving the kills on his front porch, because that’s how wolves court possible mates, but then after that movie night when I slept over I had to hunt because I was feeling restless sleeping in the same room he was sleeping in, and don’t ask me why I suggested that, okay? I don’t know either, it was my instinct to protect him and the wolf spoke up faster. So I killed a rabbit and left it for him but the next morning he didn’t seem to be happy about it and I panicked so I started leaving flowers instead because that’s what they do in movies and that’s how you asked Kihyun-hyung to date him and… I thought it might work. And it kinda did because he was smiling instead of screaming and crying but then today at lunch he asked me if I like flowers so I think he knows I’m a werewolf!” He says it so quickly it’s impressive Hyunwoo even got any of it. He stares at the older, desperate for an answer, reassurance, anything.

“You’re kinda slow.” He says.

“What?” The ravenette gasps.

“He doesn’t know you turn into a giant wolf, Changkyun-ah. He couldn’t possibly know that just because of some flowers.” The older explains. “He’s just hinting it at you. He wants you to be the one who left them there.”

Changkyun remains silent.

“What’s going on here?” Asks a deep and groggy voice. Changkyun looks up to see Kihyun walking around the corner from the corridor, tying a robe around himself, looking like he’s just woken up. “Changkyun? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, hyung.” The younger chuckles. “Good evening.”

“What _time_ is it?” The orange haired male asks, grimacing. “What’s happening? Are you okay?” He approaches them, standing next to Hyunwoo and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Changkyun thinks Hoseok knows he has a crush on him.”

“Hyung!”

“Oh, that’s it?” Kihyun asks with a scoff. “I’m going back to bed.” He says.

“What do you mean by that?” Changkyun questions, but gets ignored.

Kihyun ruffles his hair and kisses the top of Hyunwoo’s head before walking out.

“He literally only walked out of the room to make me feel stupid.” The ravenette says.

“Remind me again why you don’t just tell Hoseok you like him?” Hyunwoo asks him.

“Because I’ll have to tell him about the whole turning into a wolf thing.” Changkyun sighs, rubbing his forehead.

“And otherwise you just intend to never tell any of our friends about it? Are you just gonna keep it a secret forever, Changkyun-ah?” The older male crosses his arms, cornering the ravenette with the questions he’s asking.

“I…” He clicks his tongue. “I don’t know.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll understand.”

“Not everyone’s like you.” The younger points out.

“As much as I’m flattered whenever you or Kihyun say that, I have to disagree. We have the weirdest and most understandable friends. They’ll understand.” He pats Changkyun’s shoulder.

The shorter male groans, and grabs a pillow, shoving his face against it and screaming in frustration.

“Stop that. You’re drooling all over the pillow my mom gave me.” He frowns, taking the pillow from Changkyun’s hands and putting them down next to him. “I wanna ask you something.” Hyunwoo says after a while.

“What?” The younger mumbles miserably.

“How do you know Hoseok’s your actual wolf soulmate or something and that it’s just not some pavlovian conditioning or something.”

“What are you talking about? I’m a physics major, hyung. I don’t know what language is that.” The ravenette frowns.

“No, you know, because Pavlov and the dog, and you’re a werewolf who got conditioned to love someone because of the ‘legendary mating thing’.” The older explains, waving his hand around.

“I was not conditioned though. This isn’t some pavlovian type of shit. I was born to love him, it’s my biology. Call it magic even. I’m a werewolf for crying out loud, what else can you not believe?” He pouts. “He’s the one for me because we’re biologically compatible to have pu- kids together.”

“But it doesn’t make sense, you shouldn’t be able to imprint on a _male.”_ Hyunwoo grimaces.

“You don’t tell me.” Says the younger sarcastically.

“Then how can you be sure it’s meant to be?”

“I know it’s him. I just do.” He explains. “A werewolf’s instincts never lie.”

“Haven’t heard _that one_ before.” Mutters the older male, looking down at the cushions.

“Hyung, when I decided you would be the one I’d share my secret with, I should have known you’d be like this.” Complains the shorter with an accusing glare.

“Like what? Not over-complicated like you are?” Hyunwoo bites back. “At least tell him how you feel. It’s just Hoseok, Changkyun, he’s not gonna be a dick about it, even if he doesn’t feel the same way, which I really doubt is gonna happen.”

“But I don’t know what to do!” He cries, quietly. “Even if he does like me back, do I wanna put him through being with a werewolf?” He says. “And I can’t keep painting a picture perfect hypothetical relationship between me and Hoseok-hyung, _knowing_ that it’s not going to go that way. He’s a human and I’m a werewolf, and that’s where it ends.” Changkyun brings his hand down against the arm of the couch by the end of his sentence, to reinforce his point.

“But… your dad is human.” Hyunwoo points out.

“Yes.”

“And your mother is a werewolf.” He continues.

“Yes, what’s your point?”

“Your parents are married and have been happy together even before you were born. How can you tell me something as stupid as ‘it’s not meant to be because you’re a werewolf and he’s human’? The only difference between your hypothetical relationship with him and a normal one is that sometimes his boyfriend will turn into a giant pet. That’s _it.”_ States the older with an annoyed look on his face. “In my opinion, you just like being dramatic.” He adds.

“That’s not true.”

Hyunwoo scoffs. “If that weren’t true, and you _actually_ didn’t want to be with him even if he likes you back, then why are you courting him?”

Changkyun opens his mouth to reply, but realizes right then and there, that he doesn’t have an answer.

“That’s what I thought.” He ruffles the younger male’s hair, a little more forcefully than Kihyun had, but probably not on purpose. “You’ll be fine, kid.”

The younger nods slowly. “But,” He starts. “Considering he is the one for me, and is a male, and that doesn’t make sense. Then how is he my imprint?”

The brunette doesn’t reply right away. He stares at Changkyun for a good minute before he starts speaking again.

“Maybe it was a bug in your biology. You’re the science nerd _and_ werewolf here, though, so you should know better than me.” He starts. “Are you the only werewolf you know of that has imprinted on someone of the same sex?”

Changkyun shakes his head.

“Then why does it matter?” Hyunwoo asks. “Humans are also supposed to be attracted to people of the opposite sex because of reproduction, but here are we, everyone in our group of friends is gay as hell.”

“Well-”

“So maybe being queer is a thing for werewolves too now.” He shrugs.

Changkyun narrows his eyes. “Okay.” He says slowly. “Thank you, hyung. You’ve helped a lot.” He then proceeds to say, then leans in to hug the older, which has him frozen out of shock for a second before he snaps out of it and hugs back.

“No problem.”

“About everything, though. For keeping my secret and for understanding and for stopping me from fucking up from time to time.” He smiles.

“You don’t have to thank me for being a good hyung to you. Every one of our other friends would have done the same.”

“If you were a werewolf, I’d be happy if you were the alpha of my pack.” The younger says with a wide grin as he stands up.

“Um. Thanks, I guess.” He chuckles awkwardly.

“That means leader.”

“I’m aware.”

“Goodnight, hyung.” Changkyun waves as the older walks him to the door and waves back at him with his seal-like grin.

 

*****

 

It’s hard to look Hoseok in the eyes after the whole conversation he’s had with Hyunwoo, ironically. He feels guilty in a way he shouldn’t, and bumping into him on the days they don’t have chemistry becomes awkward. Changkyun doesn’t like that this is happening, but he isn’t sure what to do either.

He keeps leaving flowers by the porch, trying to find different ones everyday so Hoseok won’t get bored. He’s not really sure where he wants to get with the whole wolf courting thing, since Hoseok can’t possibly know what’s going on, but his instincts won’t let him stay away from the other’s house for longer than a few days, always telling him to provide to the mate and make sure he’s happy and healthy. Not that the rational human side of his mind doesn’t think about that constantly already.

Changkyun does call his mother, and asks for advice about it all. Wolves have been imprinting on humans more and more since the werewolves started becoming scarce, so his case isn’t uncommon, and it’s more than an ordinary thing to happen to the last two generations. But it doesn’t mean it gets any easier. There are stories of wolves being completely rejected by their imprints, and having to watch them push them out of their lives and get together with someone else. It leads to a lonely life, since once imprinted, a wolf can’t really find interest in anyone else. In some cases, the melancholy would lead to the wolf succumbing to death.

Obviously, Changkyun knows that’s not going to happen to him. He knows even if it doesn’t work out, Hoseok will still see him as a dear dongsaeng, and that he won’t have to be separated from his soulmate. But the very small possibility still scares him. The irrational fear gets worse the longer he’s away from the older.

He thinks of ways to break it to the older, but comes up with nothing better than the lousy “Do you like me? (  ) Yes ( ) No”.

He considers asking for Kihyun’s help, but he was the one who got asked out, and Hyunwoo had already given Changkyun a piece of his mind. He also considered asking Hyungwon for help, but the way he had asked Minhyuk out had been too unorthodox for this specific situation.

_“I like watching Moon Lovers with you. You never complain about the comments I make.” Minhyuk had said._

_To which Hyungwon proceeded to reply with “I wanna watch Moon Lovers with you ‘till my eyes fall off.”_

_“Are you asking me out?”_

_“Please date me.”_

And that had been it.

Man. If things could be as easy as that for him. He can’t just go all out to Hoseok like that. Just the idea of your friend having a crush on you is terrifying, taking out the fact that in this case, Changkyun’s (a) a werewolf, (b) _in love_ with him, and (c) was born to love him and will not love anyone else. I mean, how creepy is that?

Hyunwoo lied, this isn’t easy.

It’s a Thursday, and Changkyun’s just out of the last class of the morning. It’s currently 10 am, and his next class starts half past noon, so he intends to find Jooheon around and grab something to eat with him.

His plans are beaten to a pulp when he receives a text message.

  

 

> **_Hoseok-hyung_ **  
>  _im at the lockers by the chemistry lab_  
>  _come meet me_

 

He doesn’t even think about it as his legs starts moving on their own accord, taking him to Hoseok, knowing where the place is by pure muscle memory. He doesn’t try to find a reason to why this is happening. Changkyun would rather worry about the real thing rather than the hypothetical terrible option, just for once.

The older male is there, waiting for him with his back against the lockers and his hands shoved in his pockets. He’s wearing a white turtleneck that contrasts, the softness of it with his muscles — those of which Changkyun is very fond of — and ripped black jeans, he looks cozy and cute, and the ravenette sighs unhappily as all he wants to do is press him up against those stupid metal lockers and kiss the breath out of him, not do whatever he was called here to do.

“Hey hyung.” He greets with a smile.

The smile Hoseok offers him is small, unlike the ones he usually has reserved for Changkyun, and it makes him frown a bit.

“How are classes going?” Asks Hoseok, sounding exactly like he’s just making small talk to fill in the space and prepare him for some kind of bad news.

“The usual. Nothing too out of the ordinary.” Changkyun shrugs. “What’s up? Did you miss me very much?” He teases, trying to lighten the mood.

“We need to talk, Changkyun-ah.” Hoseok says. He’s serious, but doesn’t look mad, which Changkyun assumes is a good sign.

“Okay.” He nods slowly. “About what?”

Hoseok then takes a step towards him, and the closer he gets the more Changkyun feels like kissing him. “Do you have something to tell me?”

The younger doesn’t reply right away. He feels completely entranced by the older’s brown eyes, and doesn’t realize he’s been asked a question. “Sorry?”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you have _anything_ to say to me? Anything at all?” He asks again.

Changkyun swallows. “Nope.” He says with a grin.

“You sure?” The older questions, now smiling incredulous. “You have nothing to say to me?”

“No?” He laughs awkwardly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.” He says, and ends the phrase with a somewhat sad smile. He wishes he could tell.

Hoseok looks him in the eyes, then takes another step towards him. He leans in, and Changkyun’s breathing stops right there. The silver haired male brushes his nose against his, and he closes his eyes. When he’s sure he’s about to finally kiss him, the older says “I guess I don’t have anything to say to you either.” He whispers, then pulls away.

Changkyun opens his eyes and looks at him, lips parted ready to ask the multiple questions going through his mind, but Hoseok walks away.

“What do you mean?” Changkyun calls, and the older doesn’t acknowledge it. “What do you want me to say?!”

Hoseok walks around the corner and out of his line of sight.

He clenches his fists, angry at himself even though he’s not sure why. He’s disappointed his mate. He’s a failure, he should be protecting him, courting him, making him smile.

_I guess I can worry about the real thing now._

 

*****

 

“I’m really happy for you, hyung. I really am.” Changkyun smiles at Hyungwon, spooning unenthusiastically at his dessert. “You and Minhyuk-hyungie were meant to be.”

“Cute.” Minhyuk mumbles, pinching the ravenette’s cheek. “Thank you though. I’m honestly really excited to see him every day. See him so often I’ll get bored of him and he’ll have to find ways to get more interesting so I won’t kick him out in order to save our relationship.”

“That escalated quickly.” Kihyun laughs, mouth full of ice cream. Hyungwon flicks Minhyuk on the arm.

“And what about you? Are you gonna move in with Shownu-hyung now that I’m moving out?” Asks Hyungwon.

“I thought he had already moved in with hyung.” Minhyuk teases.

“Yeah, the whole place smells like Kihyun-hyungie already.” Changkyun adds in.

Then he realises what he just said, and his eyes widen. “I mean… Your cologne. I can smell it at hyung’s place when I come over.”

“And do you come over often?” Hyungwon asks, frowning.

“He does, weirdly enough.” Kihyun says. “I don’t know why you keep coming for him to ask for advice about your love life.”

“Maybe because hyung is the only one of us who can actually give in some advice. Me and Wonie are a mess, and we’re weird. Changkyunie wouldn’t want us to help him get his hands on Hoseok-hyung.”

“Is it _really_ that obvious?” The youngest whines.

Everyone nods.

“If you follow that logic though, why wouldn’t he come to me?” Kihyun asks. “Why don’t you come to me?” He asks directly to the ravenette.

“Because Changkyun can’t count on Hoseok-hyungie to make the first move like you did with Hyunwoo-hyung.” Hyungwon says.

“If Hyunwoo hadn’t done anything, I’d ask him out myself.” Kihyun explains. “After all I had a crush on him too. I liked him as much as he liked me.”

Minhyuk snorts.

“Sure.” Hyungwon mumbles.

Kihyun frowns. “Excuse me?”

“Everyone knows hyung is the whipped one between you two. It’s a thing.” Minhyuk explains.

The orange haired male looks offended. He looks at Changkyun, who ducks his head.

“That’s not true. I love Hyunwoo!” He protests. “I can’t believe you would say that.”

“Please. It’s the same thing between me and Wonie. He’s the whipped one.” The blond says.

“Um… No? That’s _you.”_ Hyungwon intervenes.

Minhyuk frowns. “Nu-uh! It’s you!”

“Romance.” Changkyun says sarcastically.

“I guess we can just say you guys are equally uninterested on each other.” Kihyun teases. “Which is not how I feel about my boyfriend. So shut up.” He finishes, visibly bothered by what they said.

“So are you moving in with him?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun blushes. “I already have, kinda. I just didn’t know how to tell Hyungwon.” He brings his shoulders in. “I didn’t want him to have to deal with the flat all by himself, he would die.”

“Rude.” Hyungwon mumbles.

“It’s true.” Minhyuk nods, licking his spoon clean of pudding.

“Now I don’t have to go to that place. I can just go straight home every day.” Comments the orange haired male dreamily.

“And me and Hoseok-hyung will have to cook for a third part now, ‘cause Hyungwon can’t cook for shit.” The blond male sighs mocking unhappiness.

“Oh, I know.” Kihyun snorts. “At least he won’t bother much ‘cause he’s always sleeping.”

“Hyung won’t be able to sleep anymore though, because that house is a mess, there’s noise all the time.” Changkyun says.

“And he promised to play videogames with me whenever I ask. So he can’t sleep.” Minhyuk smiles at his boyfriend, who makes a disgusted face before sipping on his milkshake.

“Hoseok-hyung plays videogames with you all the time. Why do you need me to do it?” Asks the pink haired male.

“‘Cause when he gets too excited he hits my arm and it _hurts.”_ Minhyuk sobs. “I can’t keep up with the abuse.”

“Guess Hoseok-hyung will have to find someone else to play with.” Kihyun sing songs, glancing at the youngest.

“I don’t think hyung wants to play videogames with me right now.” Changkyun mutters.

“I don’t understand, really.” Hyungwon says. “He asked you if you had something to say. Why didn’t you tell him you like him? He clearly has an idea. He wants you to like him goddammit.”

“That reminds me. Are you the person leaving flowers on our front porch? ‘Cause he never shuts up about how _these flowers look like Kkukkungie, I bet he left them here.”_ Minhyuk says, making his voice higher and forcing a lisp when imitating Hoseok.

“How does a flower look like a person?” Questions the orange haired male, to which Minhyuk shrugs.

“It’s complicated.” Changkyun says quietly, looking down at the remains of his ice cream, a small pool of it on the end of the cup, now melted. “Do you think he’s upset? He won’t reply to my texts.”

“Maybe leave more flowers?” Suggests the blond.

“Maybe tell him you like him?” Kihyun says.

“You should talk to him. _And_ leave him flowers.” Hyungwon shrugs. “You like him a lot, and he likes you. It could be far worse.” He adds with a small smile.

The ravenette stares at the table. “I don’t just like him very much.” He says. “I love him.”

The three older male exchange looks, and Minhyuk reaches out to wrap an arm around the youngest, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

“You’ll make things right.” He says.

“You’ve always been the smart one.” Kihyun agrees.

 

*****

 

 

_(you know i love you and that even though i_

_dont say it a lot youre the love of my life, right?_

 

 

 

> **_Shownu_ ** **_♡_ **
> 
> _of course_
> 
> _and youre mine_
> 
> _why_
> 
> _is everything alright_

 

_just wanted to make sure you knew_

_see you at home later_ _♡_

 

 

 

 

> **_Shownu_ ** **_♡_ **
> 
> _ill (always) be waiting_
> 
>  

_get a life)_

 

*****

 

More flowers. That’s what Minhyuk had suggested.

He does feel kinda stupid, but as a werewolf who’s courting their human imprint with flowers, bringing over the double of them shouldn’t have this much of an effect on him. But god, does this polen make his nose itch. He can barely smell anything. Thankfully he knows the way to Hoseok’s and Minhyuk’s place, or else he would be completely lost not being able to travel scent oriented.

But as much as he doesn’t, in fact, get lost, he’s not able to smell Hoseok’s scent, and notice that he’s not inside the house like he usually is.

Granted, Changkyun wouldn’t expect the older to be up this early, because normally he wouldn’t, but Hoseok’s had the brilliant idea to wake up early and wait for his secret admirer on the porch, sure that he would catch Changkyun red handed.

And he has, technically. Only he’s now staring horrorized at Changkyun’s giant grey wolf form, and regrets ever having this idea.

The wolf stares at him, only a few meters away, flowers still in it’s mouth as Hoseok’s too paralyzed in fear to even run inside. Changkyun then sits, and lowers his giant head down so it’s rested between his front paws, looking like a puppy. Or at least trying to look the least threatening he could, being this big. Hoseok doesn’t move an inch.

 _This idiot._ He thinks. _If it was any other animal, he’d be in danger._ And it just works to make his protective instincts flare up.

He stands once again, taking careful slow steps towards the older. Changkyun knows he should just go away, he does, but he wants nothing more than to be able to go near the older in his wolf form, finally take in his scent properly, maybe even scent him so everyone will know he’s already being courted. (He does know the latter wouldn’t work unless the other person is also a werewolf.)

“Oh my god.” He hears Hoseok whisper to himself. The look in his face makes it clear he’s wondering if he should run for it, or if he should just stay still and hope it works since Changkyun is now too close. If only he knew this is him…

The wolf gets so close Hoseok can see the colour of it’s eyes, a deep brown that looks strangely familiar. It drops the ridiculously big amount of flowers — which Hoseok had forgotten about — on his lap, and moves it’s head to sniff Hoseok’s face. He’s shaking, hard, praying to every entity he’s ever heard of.

Until the wolf presses it’s big forehead against his own, and makes a noise he never thought he’d hear a wolf make before. It’s high, like the sound a dog makes when it wants to play. It sounds docile, and ridiculously uncharacteristic of an animal so big.

Then it happens, and Hoseok thinks he might be going insane, but he hears a voice speak to him. Though the voice doesn’t come from anywhere around him, but from inside his own head. It isn’t a though, no, it’s almost like if he had someone else’s thoughts inside his head.

_I do._

Changkyun. That’s Changkyun’s voice! He’d recognize his voice anywhere.

The wolf steps back, and it stares at him. The silver haired male opens his mouth. “Ch-”

The wolf turns around and runs towards the trees, soon disappearing without leaving a trace behind, apart from the flowers, and Hoseok’s ruined pants.

 

*****

 

“I swear to god, Hyunwoo. I swear. It was _giant._ I didn’t even know wolves could get that big. And it got so close. It sniffed me and then it pressed his head against my forehead and I thought I was gonna die. Right then and there, I thought it was going to be the end of fucking me. But no! Here I am! And you don’t even believe me!” Hoseok is shouting at this point.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you.” Answers the brunette, not looking up from his phone as he types something. “You just have to admit it’s a very unbelievable story on it’s own.”

“I know that. That’s why I came for you. I thought you’d believe me! Why would I lie to you?” The silver haired male crosses his arms with a sigh, throwing his head back against the couch.

“I’m noticing a pattern.” Hyunwoo mutters.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

 

_hoseoks telling me what you did_

_you have to tell him changkyun_

_its time_

 

 

“Yes you did.” Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

“It’s not important, I was just thinking out loud.” Hyunwoo waves his hand. “So how do you feel about your secret admirer being a wolf?” He asks.

“Sometimes I really do hate you, bud.” The shorter groans. “Stop mocking me!”

“I’m not mocking you, goddammit! I’m being serious. You just told me the wolf left you flowers!”

Hoseok squints at him, but doesn’t say anything else.

“You know, sometimes I really don’t understand you.” Sighs the brunette.

 

 

 

> **_Changkyun_ **
> 
> _i know_
> 
> _where are you_
> 
> _im coming over_

 

_the cafe near campus_

 

 

  

 

> **_Changkyun_ **
> 
> _give me five minutes_

 

Five minutes seems like far too little time, but Hyunwoo’s not about to question Changkyun. If he’s about to settle things with Hoseok, then the sooner the better.

“It’s eyes though…” Hoseok says quietly, and Hyunwoo looks at him curiously.

“What’s up with it’s eyes?” He asks.

“Nothing. I think I might actually be going insane.” The other bites his lower lip. “Forget it.”

The brunette stares at him with a raised eyebrow, but doesn’t question him, just stares. They remain in silence until Hyunwoo notices Changkyun approaching the place, from across the street. He scrambles for his wallet, pulls out a few bills and puts them on the table.

“I just remembered I have something really important to do right now. I have to go.” He says. “Have fun, uh, doing whatever. I’ll text you later. Bye.” He walks out.

“What? Wait, Hyunwoo!” Hoseok calls watching as he runs out of the place. “What even…”

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, because less than a minute later, Changkyun walks in. The silver haired male stares at him until he notices him sitting there.

The younger male stares back. He can’t imagine the day in which he’ll look at Hoseok and not think he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Without a word, the ravenette walks up to him, and stops in front of him, staring silently.

The moment is very familiar, and Hoseok irrationally remembers of the wolf. The younger takes some money from his pocket, and shoves it along with the bills Hyunwoo left there, then takes Hoseok by the hand and tugs on it, asking silently for him to stand.

They walk out of the place, Changkyun guiding the both of them to a more secluded place on campus. There’s not really anyone around, since most students have class around this time. — Including Changkyun, but _priorities._

Hoseok can’t take his eyes away from the younger. He’s usually more subtle than this, but something about Changkyun just looks oddly entrancing. He stares dumbly, until the younger stops walking and turns to him, standing directly in front of him. Then he parts his lips and speaks, and punches the breath out of Hoseok with what comes out of his mouth.

“I do.” He says.

Hoseok stares at him with parted lips, unable to speak properly. “You- You do. You- What?”

“I do have something to tell you.” He clarifies.

The silver haired man nods in understanding, seeming to finally snap out of his sudden and stupid daze. “Then what is it?” He asks.

Changkyun steps in, and cups his face softly, looking into his eyes like he’s the most precious thing in this world (Hoseok has to admit it feels weird, since he _is_ four years older), and then he leans in, brushes their lips together, and the older male sighs, before their lips are finally connected together.

Hoseok’s lips are even softer than Changkyun thought they would be, and he tastes amazing. The younger’s hand thread through the silver and blue strands, the hair softer than you would expect after being bleached so many times. He doesn’t think about anything in specific as Hoseok wraps his arms around him, and the wolf in him howls loud and proud with the feeling of being finally united with his mate. The ravenette decides being in Hoseok’s arms is the best feeling in the world, and he doesn’t want to let go of him, ever.

They pull apart, foreheads against each other, and Hoseok stares at him through his eyelashes, seeming entranced by something, and Changkyun wonders what it could be. The older male then widens his eyes, and pulls back. “W-What?” He whispers to himself.

The ravenette frowns. “What’s wrong? Did I get it all mixed up?” He asks, worried. “Do you not… Feel this way about me?”

Hoseok stares at him. “Were you the one leaving the flowers?”

Changkyun tenses up, moving away from Hoseok sightly, even though they still have their arms around each other. “I… I don’t-”

“Were you, or were you not?”

He swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Give me time.” He asks. “And I’ll explain.”

“I feel like I’ve been giving you a lot of time already.”

“Please.” The younger begs, and rests his forehead against Hoseok’s shoulder, the soft fabric of his hoodie pillowing the contact. “Please, just a few days, and I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

The silver haired male stares at him for what feels like forever. And finally, leans in to press their lips together one more time. “I’ll wait for you.” He says. “Just don’t make me wait forever.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” Changkyun says. _I couldn’t even if I wanted to._

They don’t kiss again, because it’s clear to them that they won’t be a thing until Changkyun explains what’s going on, which he assumes is fair. He’s waited for Hoseok for two years already, he can wait for a few more days.

Once they part ways, Changkyun goes straight to his dorm. He doesn’t care about the rest of the classes he has today. He’s a good student, he’s got good grades, some absences won’t kill him.

Honestly, all he wants is to fall asleep so the next day will come soon, and he’ll have Chemistry class with Hoseok. He groans at the memory of the older in a lab coat. How does someone manage to look good in those things?

 

_bro_

_you busy tomorrow?_

 

 

 

> **_MC Honey (⌐▨_▨)_ **
> 
> _when tomorrow_

 

_like around 6?_

 

 

 

 

> **_MC Honey (⌐▨_▨)_ **
> 
> _AM???_

 

_PM u asshat_

 

 

 

> **_MC Honey (⌐▨_▨)_ **
> 
> _nope_

 

_we’re meeting at the lees tomorrow_

_the lees and chae, i mean_

 

 

 

 

> **_MC Honey (⌐▨_▨)_ **
> 
> _the chaelees_

 

_this conversation is over._

 

 

 

> **_MC Honey (⌐▨_▨)_ **
> 
> _no one likes you_
> 
> _t(•_•t)_

 

Changkyun texts Minhyuk to inform him that he’ll be over with the rest of the gang tomorrow because he’s got something to say, and then texts Hyunwoo telling him he’ll finally tell everyone, and telling him he’d like if he and Kihyun also showed up.

The next day comes, and Changkyun feels surprisingly light.

He and Hoseok act just like they’ve always done in lab, but instead of masked flirting and blushing, they’ve got wide smiles and soft touches. It’s nice, refreshing, and so much better in many ways. He feels relieved, renovated by the feeling of knowing Hoseok likes him back, enough that he’s willing to wait for Changkyun even after the younger has already made him wait for so long.

This time, when they part by Hoseok’s classroom, the older kisses Changkyun’s forehead and tells him he’ll miss him until the end of the day. The ravenette can’t help the stupid smile that plants itself on his face until said time comes.

Changkyun’s not sure if Hoseok knows what’s going to happen today. If he knows everyone’s coming over. Minhyuk might have told him, but he might have also forgotten, and both Hoseok and Hyungwon will only be aware of it when everyone starts arriving there. They’ve never been an organized squad to start with — as much as Kihyun tried to at least make everyone communicate accordingly and Hyungwon complained about the mess without moving a finger to help —, so it’s nothing new.

“First to arrive. That’s a first.” Minhyuk comments when he opens the door to see Changkyun standing there.

“You said first twice.” Hyungwon points out, spread out on the couch.

“Is it not allowed?” The blond bites back.

“It’s stupid.” He replies.

“Shut up. I’ll bite your dick off.” Minhyuk threatens, then makes sure Changkyun has made himself at home before laying on top of Hyungwon and having the taller wrap his arm around him, fingers caressing his back.

Changkyun smiles at the scene. These two really are something.

Next arrive Kihyun and Hyunwoo, the former also surprised by Changkyun being there already.

Hyunwoo smiles at him, asking silently if he’s alright, to which the ravenette nods. Meanwhile Kihyun lays on top of Minhyuk, and Hyungwon cries out in pain due to two bodies worth of weight on top of him. He ends up pushing both of them onto the floor, then kissing Minhyuk apologetically and kicking Kihyun’s shin.

“So we’re just waiting for Jooheon.” Hyunwoo says, and it’s not a question. “Where is Hoseok?”

“I think he’s asleep.” Minhyuk shrugs.

“Yeah, pretty sure he’s asleep.” Hyungwon agrees. “I’m gonna go check on him.” He says, then stands to do so, walking out.

“So. Any hints of what’s about to happen today? Why were we all summoned here?” Kihyun says, clasping his hands together and looking around expectantly.

“I know just as much as you do.” Says the blond male throwing his legs over the shorter’s lap and consequently over Hyunwoo’s as well. “Changkyunie’s the one to answer your questions here.”

“You’ll have to wait.” Is what the ravenette says, before he’s asked anything. “Let Jooheon-hyung arrive and I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, wow, what’s happening here?” Hoseok asks, walking out of his room with Hyungwon right behind him. Changkyun blushes deep. He hasn’t got a shirt on, just pajama pants.

“Changkyun invited us over to your place because he wanted to talk.” Kihyun says.

Hoseok’s eyes meet the youngest’s. “Is that so?” He asks. Changkyun nods. “Then I guess I’ll go change.”

“Or don’t.” Minhyuk calls out. “You look great.”

“You’re such a perv.” The silver haired male calls back.

“I’m not a perv.” He scoffs. “I’m ace.”

“Being ace doesn’t make you immune to being a perv.” Hyunwoo says.

“You’re the biggest perv.” The orange haired male adds.

“Am not!”

“Yes you are.” Hyungwon bids in. “Hell yes you are.”

“Homophobia.” Minhyuk claims.

“I’m not gonna get into this again.” Hyungwon sighs and gets up, disappearing into the kitchen. Changkyun falls into a fit of giggles.

Jooheon arrives in ten minutes. Minhyuk’s all over him in less than one.

“I guess we can go now.” Hyunwoo says once the blond male walks back into the room with his cheek squished against Jooheon’s.

“Go? Where?” Kihyun frowns. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Um.” It’s the answer the brunette gives.

“Go outside.” Changkyun answers. “Come on.” He stands, and nods towards the door. Everyone follows him silently.

“Are you gonna kill us and mail our tongues to our families?” Hyungwon asks.

“Gross.” Grimaces the white haired male.

“Why the tongue? That’s so specific.” Minhyuk comments.

“I could do without you talking all the time.” Hoseok comments.

“Wonie would miss my tongue.” The blond says casually, and it earns a mutual groan from everyone, including his boyfriend.

“Can you cut Minhyuk’s tongue out first?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Hyungs, with all due respect, please shut up.” Changkyun says.

“You little…” Jooheon starts.

“You above everyone else. Quiet.” The ravenette points at him, and Jooheon rolls his eyes dramatically. They’re all outside, near where the trees are, and there’s no one else there besides them. “This is gonna sound completely fake, and you might not believe me at all.” He sighs. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “So that’s why I’m gonna show you.” Changkyun finishes.

He pulls off his shirt, and Minhyuk widens his eyes. “Do you have a third nipple? I’ve always wanted a friend with a third nipple.”

“Why specifically?” Asks Hoseok.

“I don’t know. Harry Styles has three nipples. I want him to be my friend.”

“I thought he had four.” Kihyun tilts his head.

“Guys, focus on Changkyun.” Hyunwoo reminds them.

The ravenette strips down to his underwear, and takes several steps back. “Try not to scream, please?” He says.

“I’m scared.” Jooheon says. Minhyuk holds him against himself tightly. The white haired man’s pout gets bigger.

“Don’t worry.” Says the youngest. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Changkyun glances at Hoseok, and he seems to be strangely calm, like he’s already come to terms with whatever’s about to happen. Usually, it takes a bit of effort, maybe some heavy breathing, for him to transform. But right now it seems like it’ll be easier for him. Hoseok’s _right there._ His wolf is already trying to set free inside him, anticipating being with his mate, and all Changkyun has to do is let go, and soon, he turns into a giant grey wolf.

Hyunwoo looks impressed at how easily Changkyun has transformed, while beside him, Kihyun looks incredulous. Minhyuk and Jooheon both sport a slacken jaw and widened eyes, and Hyungwon seems to be paralyzed, no expression whatsoever.

Hoseok takes a step back in surprise, but something in his eyes tell Changkyun he doesn’t think this is completely unexpected.

“What… the fuck?” Kihyun is the first to talk. “I have so many questions.”

“I wanna go inside. Please take me inside.” Jooheon says, tapping Minhyuk’s arm that’s clutching onto him.

“Don’t worry Jooheon-ah, that’s Changkyun. He won’t hurt you.” Hyunwoo says, the calmness in his voice putting the white haired boy more at ease, but he still looks unsure.

“So you really are a Kkukkungie, aren’t you?” Hoseok speaks up. Changkyun looks at him, his giant head turning to face him, and he bows his head at Hoseok, looking him in the eyes as he does that.

“That’s a sign of redemption.” Hyunwoo observes. “He’s saying he’s not gonna hurt you.”

“How do you know this stuff? Why are you so calm?” Kihyun corners him. “You knew about this, didn’t you?”

The older male looks at him with clear worry in his eyes. “I would’ve told you, love. But this wasn’t my secret.” He says, taking Kihyun’s hands in his. “Are you upset?”

The orange haired male looks at him for some time. “No.” He shakes his head. “I’m glad he had someone there for him. And I’m glad it was you.” He smiles. “At least now I know why he comes over so often late at night to ask for love life advice.”

Changkyun can’t take his eyes away from Hoseok. To him, everything else is white noise, the man in front of him the only thing that matters. The older takes a step towards him, and he doesn’t seem to be afraid, which has Changkyun’s heart beating faster. Hoseok raises a hand and touches the top of his head, and Changkyun rolls over completely, exposing his giant belly to him.

“Welp that was easy.” Hyungwon points out.

“Isn’t this a sign of submission? I remember watching something about this on animal planet.” Minhyuk asks, and Hyunwoo nods. “Aw. That’s so cute. Changkyunie’s submitting to hyung.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Kihyun asks.

There’s a silence.

“See, I’m not sure either.” Hyunwoo shrugs.

“Well okay then.” Jooheon mumbles.

Hoseok kneels down and rubs Changkyun’s belly. “He’s cute.” He comments with a big smile. “Really cute.”

“But you do say the same thing about human Changkyun, so…” Minhyuk says.

“That reminds me.” Hyunwoo starts. “Everyone, let's go inside now. They have to talk.”

“But I want to pet him!” Minhyuk pouts.

“Come on, Min. We can pet him later.” Hyungwon takes him by the hand and starts pulling him, and consequently Jooheon, back to the house.

“I’m guessing Changkyun’s gonna shift back so… I don’t know, should we get him a robe?” Kihyun asks. Wolf Changkyun makes a noise. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.” He chuckles.

“We’ll be right back with the robe.” Hyunwoo says, and goes back inside along with Kihyun.

Hoseok watches them, then turns to looks at Changkyun again, a fond smile on his face. “So this is how you went around to get me flowers?” He chuckles. “Why not just give them in person?”

Changkyun makes a noise.

“You’re too complicated for your own good, Kkukkungie.” He smiles.

The wolf rolls onto his front and sits up, and Hoseok has to stand back up to be able to at least get near his height. Changkyun noses at his cheek, and the older laughs as he starts nosing at his neck.

Hoseok smells better than anything he’s ever smelled before. He smells perfect. Perfect for Changkyun.

“Here it is.” Kihyun announces, a green fluffy robe in hands. Hoseok takes it with a thank you, and Kihyun walks back inside.

“So are you gonna shift back now?” Asks the older. The wolf nods slowly. “Okay.” Hoseok turns around and closes his eyes, the robe offered to Changkyun behind him.

As the younger shifts back, all he feels is a slight breeze, then the robe being retrieved from his hands.

“You can turn around now.” Changkyun says, and Hoseok looks at him. “Hi.”

The older male steps in and pulls him closer by the waist. “So, a werewolf, huh?” He chuckles.

“Yeah.” The ravenette smiles softly. “But there’s one more thing.” He says, a little cautious.

“What? You gonna tell me you’re also a vampire?” Asks Hoseok with an arched eyebrow.

Changkyun scoffs. “Hyung, don’t be silly. Vampires aren’t real.”

“Oh, right. How stupid of me. I’m sorry, wolf boy. Please continue.” The older teases.

“Okay…” He frowns, thinking. “This might be an easier way to explain. You’ve watched the twilight movies, right?” He asks. Hoseok nods. “Remember that thing, that happens to werewolves when they meet the perfect mate?”

“Yeah. An im… uh…”

“Imprint. Yeah.” Changkyun chuckles. “So… Just so it happened that… I’ve imprinted on you.” He says the last part quickly, like ripping off a band aid.

Hoseok doesn’t say anything for a moment. “So I’m like… Your soulmate or something?” He asks with a small smile. “That’s cute. But kind of nerve-wracking.” He laughs nervously.

“Hyung. If you don’t like me that way then it’s okay. Just… Don’t push me away. That’ll hurt more than anything.” Changkyun says. He’d have his ears turned down right now if he were in wolf form.

“No, you dumb dumb. I like you. Actually… I’m in love with you.” He whispers.

The ravenette doesn’t mean to be dramatic. He doesn’t. But the tears well up against his will.

Hoseok laughs, and holds him against himself, kissing his temple. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” The younger confesses.

“I do.” The older says softly, against his hair. “It’s okay.”

He pulls away, and kisses the younger sweetly.

That’s how Changkyun knows it’s okay. He waited for a long time, and he longed for that whole time, but in the end, knowing it’s all reciprocated, being in Hoseok’s arms… It was all worth it.

“I think we should go inside.” Hoseok tells him, holding Changkyun’s face in his hands softly. “Pretty sure they all have many questions they want to ask. Me included.”

The ravenette chuckles, then nods. They grab his clothes which were scattered on the floor, and walk back inside, hand in hand.

 

*****

 

“So when you left all those dead animals on my porch. You really thought it was going to make me fall in love with you?” Hoseok asks, Changkyun’s head atop of his chest as they lie together on the couch, much like Minhyuk and Hyungwon do sometimes.

It’s late, and everyone else — that doesn’t live in the house —  has left to their own homes. Changkyun stayed. His bond with Hoseok is too fresh, since he’s only just been acknowledged by him as a mate, and the younger feels like it could feel a little nerve-wracking to be apart from each other right away.

“Don’t question wolf logic, okay?” The younger says. “You said you liked rabbits, so I brought them for you.” He pouts. “But you started screaming at them, so I just brought flowers instead."

 _“Alive,_ Changkyun. I like rabbits alive.” Hoseok sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Follow me on twitter! it's @DoctorFatCat, same user on Curious Cat in case someone wants to say something  
> And check out Jamie's (averyblue) works, she's the wonkyun queen, and her writing is my favorite thing in this world okay ;w;  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
